Love & War 2
by cw2k
Summary: The sequel to the first Love & War. Two years after the Outworld invasion, Shinnok has waged war against the weakened Earthrealm still recovering from Shao Kahn. Chris and Earth's heroes managed to defeat him and peace was once again achieved, but peace can only last for so long. A new war is about to begin. but this time, the threat of evil has two faces.
1. Chapter 1

Love & War 2

Introduction

Set 2 years after the Outworld invasion, the fallen Elder God, Shinnok, has waged war against Earthrealm still recovering from Shao Kahn. The first part takes in MK4 with elements of MKX, but the majority of the story will follow Deadly Alliance and Deception. So much is going on that I will try to cover throughout.


	2. Chapter 1: The Netherrrealm War

Love & War 2

Chapter 1: The Netherrealm War

The entire scene takes place in Japan, where the Netherrealm War began. Soldiers from around the world were combating some kind of demons from the Netherrealm. One soldier tried to take them with his assault rifle (looks like a beefed up M16), but did not get any clear hits at all. One demon roared and flew towards the soldier, grabed his head and separated it from his spine. Afterward, the demon got shot down by approaching military helicopters. In one of them was Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade and Kenshi. All dialogues from this scene were covered in headphones.

"Destination dead ahead, "said a pilot.

"Set 'er down nice and easy," Johnny said.

"Don't I always?"

"By always, you mean "not once'?"

Cage looks to Sonya.

"Major?"

Sonya Blade, now Major of the Special Forces, makes her announcement, "Alright, you have your rendezvous coordinates, far edge of the forest. From there, we access the portal to Raiden's Sky Temple."

One soldier didn't seem at all phased of the events outside.

"Gods, portals, flying demons...," he said.

"Blind guys with magic swords," Cage said to Kenshi.

"The world has changed," Kenshi said. "For the worse if we do not expel Shinnok form Raiden's temple. He means to poison Earthrealm's life force: The Jinsei."

Sonya spoke, "And we're not gonna let that happen."

"Kenshi and I appreciate the Major for allowing us to join you. We're happy to help kick Shinnok's bony ass back to the Netherrealm," said Cage.

Explosions were heard from the front of their chopper. One of them caught fire and crashed down. Sonya co-piloted quickly, but their chopper got hit as well.

"We gotta land this thing!

Unfortunately for the pilot, a kunai penetrated through the chopper's windshield and impaled the pilot's face.

"Shit."

The pilot gets dragged through the broken windshield. Sonya tried to keep the chopper from crashing. A sound came from inside the chopper where Johnny and Kenshi were standing. It was a ninja, the hellspawn Scorpion in his MK9 outfit.

Before the soldiers could react, Scorpion kicked two of them in the chest, knocked one of them in front of him with a straight right hand, elbows one behind him and then draws his sword in the same motion and beheaded the next two in front. Then he buried his sword in the face of the fifth, draws his second sword and backhands it through the stomach of the sixth. He then sheaths both swords as the last two soldiers fall dead, all in a span of 6 seconds.

Cage and Kenshi stepped forward. Scorpion launches a fireball at Kenshi, sending him flying against Sonya's seat, knocked out for a while. Scorpion hurls his kunai at Johnny, who catches it. "Damn, I'm good."

He launches his patented Shadow Kick which connected to Scorpion's chest, sending him almost to the back of the chopper. Johnny gives Scorpion's chained kunai a good tug, dragging Scorpion back to him. He then slammed the ninja spectre against both sides of the chopper. Scorpion quickly recovered and throws a right hand, but Cage blocked it and parried two more strikes then dodges a side kick, smashing the back of Scorpion's head with a superman punch.

Scorpion takes out his kunai and charges toward Cage. Cage barely manages to block his attack. Despite his desperate struggle, he finds the strength to shove Scorpion's forearm from him and kicks him away. As Scorpion staggered, Kenshi tackled him out of the open side of the chopper. Scorpion latches on the side handle with Kenshi hanging on to his leg.

Johnny lied on the floor and sees another person just entered. This person was wearing a maroon MK4 ninja-type outfit with salt-&-pepper hair, two black tattoos facing vertically up and down his eyes, with no pupils. This person was Reiko, former General of Shao Kahn's armies. (I replaced Sub-Zero with Reiko since he and the others are still alive from the first Love & War, remember?)

The two soldiers who were knocked out earlier by Scorpion awoke to see Reiko. They tried to strike him, but Reiko blocked the attacks and then smashes their heads together. He throws the headless corpse at Cage, who did the splits to avoid it. Another head rolls toward Cage but he flicks out of the chopper. "Ew, nasty."

Reiko charges at Cage and tries to strike him, but Cage counters with a backflip kick. As he lands, Reiko blocked a follow-up kick and throws a punch and a low sweep. Cage avoids them.

As the fight continued, Scorpion and Kenshi were still hanging from the chopper's side. Scorpion finally kicks Kenshi off of him, but the swordsman uses his sword to stab the side of the chopper, trying to hang on.

Returning to the fight, Cage blocks more of Reiko's strikes and manages to get a right cross in. As Reiko staggered, Cage sensed that someone was behind him. It was Scorpion. Cage elbows Scorpion in the face, ducking another strike from Reiko. He did the splits and punched Reiko in the nuts. As Reiko recoiled in pain, Cage grabs both Scorpion's and Reiko's heads and smashed them together. Reiko gets caught in a telekinetic glow from Kenshi as he violently hurls Reiko out the back door of the chopper. Johnny then punches Scorpion, sending him flying from the side of the chopper. Scorpion used his kunai to climb back in.

"No."

Johnny has had enough and tackles the spectre out of the chopper, hoping to smash him into the pavement, but Scorpion disappears, leaving Johnny to hit the pavement hard.

Despite Sonya's efforts, the chopper crashes, carving out a large portion of the road, causing Sonya to smack her head hard and lost consciousness.

Johnny recovered from the fall out of the chopper. He heads to the downed chopper immediately but was stopped by Scorpion.

"The end is near," said the spectre.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't ya?" Cage asked.

Although they fought in the chopper, Cage showed Scorpion that he is not just a Earthrealm warrior just by being a mere movie star and finally floors him.

Sonya slowly woke up. Johnny continued towards the chopper. "Sonya, get outta th..." Cage was hit a series of death stars. They disappeared a few moments later. Johnny turned around and sees Reiko approaching him.

"Who are you?" asked Cage.

"Name means nothing on the battlefield."

Johnny faces Reiko. Some say Reiko's skill is legendary. As a general of Shao Kahn's army, his ruthless endeavor is not one to be underestimated. During the fight, Reiko used a flip kick like nothing I've ever seen before. He lifts his leg straight and moved his body down at the same time, like a clock counting all 12 hours of the day. How does he do that?

Even so, Cage defeats him.

Johnny finally gets to the chopper. Kenshi secured her.

"You ok?" Sonya nodded.

"We fared better than the men," Kenshi replied.

"Add 'em to the list of things Shinnok will answer for."


	3. Chapter 2: Reiko

Love & War 2

Chapter 2: Reiko

Meanwhile, Chris and the Homefront Warriors were having their fair share of intense battles with the Netherrealm demons, but their ammo supply is running low. They were sent by the U.S. government to assist the Special Forces in this war.

"Sir, we are running low on ammo!" said one of the soldiers. "We need to pull back. There are too many of them and our weapons are useless against them!"

Realizing this, Chris agreed, "We can't hold much longer. Call them back. We need to regroup and resupply."

"Yes, sir."

As Chris was heading back to the Humvee where he and some of his soldiers were deployed, he was suddenly ambushed. He was attacked from behind. He got up and found a person standing toward him. It was Reiko, who was defeated by Johnny Cage earlier.

"Who are you?" Chris asked.

"I am Reiko, general of Shao Kahn's army."

"Shao Kahn?"

"You defeated him twice. Since then, you became my main target."

"Are you the one that sent these hellish demons on us?"

"That was Quan Chi."

Son of a bitch is still alive, Chris thought.

"Why are you here? Shao Kahn is long gone."

"True, but I was enlisted by Shinnok. He believes that you may be worthy of joining our cause."

"That cause being the destruction of Earthrealm? I don't think so. I fight for Earthrealm! You can take your "offer" and shove it up your ass sideways!"

"Then I'm afraid I will have to kill you."

The fight began. Even though he's at war with the Netherrealm, he fights the general. Reiko demonstrates to Chris his legendary fighting prowess. Chris tried to gain the advantage, but Reiko kept him locked down long enough to use his Clock Kick, sending Chris flying toward the chopper wreckage. Reiko walked up to him, grabbed him by the throat and tossed him on the other side. Chris tried to recover, but Reiko disappeared. Chris got up searching for him. He is then grabbed from behind, descended into the ground, and reappeared from the sky, slammed into the ground, breaking his collarbone. Chris was knocked out cold. The soldiers stopped Reiko just he was about to kill him, but he disappears.

The soldiers see Chris out cold. They immediately escorted him back to the headquarters.


	4. Chapter 3: From Actor To Protector

Love & War 2

Chapter 3: From Actor to Protector

We are now taken to the courtyard of Raiden's Sky Temple. As a thunderstorm pours down hard, a massive army of Netherrealm demons were completely slaughtering the monks that live there. Only two fighters remain, the thunder god, Raiden and the god of wind, Fujin.

Raiden zapped several demons with electricity, while Fujin traps several more in a gusting cyclone and hurls them in a bottomless cliff. One of the demons grappled Fujin and bit him in the face. He was able to knock the demon off of looks to the heavens to see several more. They land behind him, but was saved byr Raidenby impaling it with his polearm. Both gods return to demon manages to bite Raiden's arm and gets electricuted. Raiden gets tackled across the courtyard by a flying demon. The demon roars in victory before being bisected by Fujin.

"Raiden, we must refortify the portal's defenses below," said Fujin.

"No, Fujin," Raiden replied. "It is too late."

The Netherrealm army is far from done. They walk toward the gods. One in particular gets closer and roars to the skies when a green skull bursts through its chest. The demons made way for the one who sent the skull, the sorcerer Quan Chi.

"The mighty gods of Earthrealm." he said.

."You befoul these hallowed grounds, Quan Chi. Begone!"

"I am surprised they have not granted you death."

"There are things worse than death!"

"One you will soon share, and my lord shall witness your fall."

The demons continue their assault.

Meanwhile in a campfire on the edge of the forest, a few demons are stockpiling the corpses of monks. Johnny, Sonya and Kenshi along with two squads of Special Forces soldiers sneak up to the site. It appears to be devoid of any signs of life, until more demon arrive via portal. Sonya and Kenshi moved first, with Kenshi tossing the demons towards him and slices each of them.

Johnny catches up with them. The two of them enter the cave. Johnny races up to Kenshi, who is following his glowing sword Sento across a wall.

"That the elevator?" Really, Johnny?

"Yes," Kenshi replied with a deadpan tone. "The elevator. Sento contains the souls of my ancestors. They guide me."

Johnny looks back to the cave entrance as a rumbling sound is heard from outside.

"Could they hurry the hell up?"

Johnny runs back outside. Some soldiers were engaging at a unseen force of what could only Netherrealm reinforcements. Kenshi eventually found a sweet spot and begins chanting in Japanese. The wall lights up with kanji lettering in response. As Johnny turns around, he sees the hidden portal open up.

"Goin' up!"

"Fall back. Now!" Sonya commanded.

"Go on."

He says to the soldiers, "Stay here. Close the door"

The soldier passes a block C4 explosive to his comrade as Johnny enters the portal into the unknown.

Raiden and Fujin continue shooting lightning and wind and at Netherrealm demons moving back when they get close. Quan Chi justrides with laughter. Though they were successful in downing the demons, two cloudy shadows shaped like hands begin to glide toward them. Raiden recognized what they are and jumps back with Fujin as the shadows form into hands from where they were standing. The giant hands unfold, revealing the fallen Elder God, Shinnok.

"You see it now, Raiden," says Shinnok. "Your legacy. You poison their hearts with hope."

Raiden replied, "And what do you offer? The same as you did millenia ago, when you betrayed your fellow Elder Gods and attacked Earthrealm! We stopped you then, imprisoned you in the Netherrealm. We will do so again!"

"Remove the shadow from the light, the shadow grows. The legacy of life is death, Raiden."

The demons with Quan Chi charge into battle. The battle was quite intense, but both gods were able to crush the demons. They nod to each other, ready for Shinnok's onslaught.

The fallen Elder God uses his amulet to blast Raiden and Fujin, sending them crashing through the wall behind them. They are now inside the chamber of the Jinsei, Earthrealm's life force .

"You will not touch the Jinsei," Fujin shouted.

"Oh, I will, and all of Earthrealm will know the truth of death."

Shinnok blasts both gods. This blast is pulling them toward Shinnok, hoping to imprison them both. Just before then Shinnok gets kicked from behind by Johnny Cage, with Sonya and Kenshi.

The amulet flies a good distance.

"Miserable wretch, insignificant speck of feculant scum! HOW DARE YOU!"

Shinnok sends a magical blast that knocked Kenshi unconscious. Raiden spots the amulet as he and Fujin recovered.

"That is mine!"

Raiden fires a lightning bolt but Shinnok catches it with a magic blast and shoots out a corrupted red form of lightning that strikes Fujin and knocked him out. Sonya opens fire with a assault rifle but Shinnok creates a shield to deflect the bullets. Sonya throws the gun aside.

"Ready?"

"As always."

They both charge at Shinnok and engage in hand to hand kombat. Shinnok easily blocks and dodges their attacks, kicked them both in the stomach with the same leg in motion impossible for a human. With them doubled over, Shinnok does a split kick to the ir faces. Sonya is knocked out but Johnny recovered and tried some more punches. Shinnok easily blocks all punches effortlessly and without focus. Shinnok goes on the offensive and strikes Johnny with a roundhouse kick. Johnny shook it off with a kick to the side. As he recovered, Shinnok levitates Johnny into the air and tosses him across the chamber. Sonya and Raiden rushed for the amulet, but Shinnok blasts them with energy that sent them flying. Shinnok then blasts Sonya with a red lightning bolt, leaving her writhing on the chamber floor.

"She will be the first to join me."

Johnny recovered and charges in, glowing green with his latent superpowers.

"No!"

In slow motion Shinnok blasts out his magic as Sonya raises one hand in dives in front, absorbing the blast, much to the amazement of Sonya and Shinnok.

"I don't know what just happened to me, but I am sure of this: You don't even THINK of hurting her."

The battle begins. Like Shao Kahn, Shinnok relies on magic than brute strength. Try as he may, Shinnok is finally defeated.

"You really are a fallen Elder God."

The battle is over but Shinnok is not willing to surrender.

"Johnny Cage! The amulet!" Raiden shouted.

It was ar his feet. Johnny flicks the amulet backwards, right into Raiden's hand. Shinnok was unable to conjure up more magic. Raiden activates the amulet. The blast hits Shinnok dead on.

"No!"

With one final cry of anguish, Shinnok is sucked into the amulet. Raiden breaths in exhaustion.

"Enjoy your new digs, gramps."

Johnny rushes to Sonya's side.

"Sonya?"

"Johnny... did we...?"

"Yeah. We got him."

Raiden tells Johnny, "Remain here. The chamber's properties will heal Sonya in short order.

Kenshi and Fujin shows up.

"Quan Chi and the others are gone. A surge of power within the chamber overwhelmed my senses."

"We've netted a bigger prize this day."

"Shinnok's amulet... And with it..."

"Ol' fishface himself," Johnny said.

"Let us take the amulet to the Elder Gods," Fujin suggested.

"They cannot destroy it. No one can," Raiden replied.

"They might offer councel. Shinnok can never escape."

Raiden offers his consent and the two god leave the chamber. Johnny is still holding Sonya, smiling. Kenshi still clearly concerned with the events that occurred. "The war is not over," Kenshi said. "Quan Chi has escaped. Why are you smiling?"

"She called me "Johnny"."


	5. Chapter 4: A New Threat (5 Years Later)

Love & War 2

Chapter 4: A New Threat (5 Years Later)

Sometime after Shinnok's defeat, Johnny and Sonya got married and had a beautiful daughter named Cassandra, or Cassie for short. But marriage and parenthood were not Sonya's strong suits, as her commitment to the Special Forces and her responsibilities forced Johnny to divorce her, leaving him to raise Cassie alone.

Meanwhile, Chris woke up in a military hospital. The military officials explained that he had been in a coma for over a year. After his unsuccessful battle with Reiko, it became apparent that retirement from battle is inevitable. After he was cleared, he learned that the Netherrealm war was over and he returned home. As soon as he got home, he was visited by Tanya.

"Chris."

"Tanya, what are you doing here?"

They hugged each other. "It's been 3 years. I was waiting for you to come visit me."

"You heard about the Netherrealm war last year?"

"I have."

"I had just awoke from a coma last year."

Tanya couldn't believe what she heard.

"I'm so sorry."

Tears were rolling from his eyes. He told her he was forced to retire from military service due to his comatose state.

Tanya looked in his eyes and said, "This must be painful or you. Please, let me make you feel better."

They kissed. They went into the house and into the bedroom. Tanya strips naked. They are under the covers, kissing. Tanya caressed his cock. He got on top of her and slid himself into her. As they kissed, he moved deep in her, causing her to writhe in pleasure. Taking his time with her, he kept a steady pace. They rolled around the bed, allowing Tanya on top. She moved her hips back and forth slowly. He touched her everywhere and even complimented her ebony figure. Tanya bounced on him but not too rough. Tanya wanted to show him how much she loves him. She rode him steadily. She knew he's going to explode so she moved back and forth fast. It caused Chris to spill his seed into her. They kissed the night away.

A few years later, Mortal Kombat Champion Liu Kang was practicing his Martial Arts kata with Kung Lao standing watch. In the Netherrealm, Quan Chi was escaping, pursued by Scorpion. Quan Chi took the portal to outworld. After his ascension,he discovered an ancient army of the long-forgotten Dragon King, and worst of all, he formed an alliance with one of our deadliest enemies, Shang Tsung. With their combined strength, they neede to eliminate 2 enemies that would ruin their plans. The first was the fallen Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn, who somehow returned. They attacke the emperor, leaving his helmet on the floor. Then they travelled to Earthrealm by way of a mystical portal, known only for sorcerers and deities. There, they confronted Liu Kang at the Wu Shi Academy. Kung Lao, who was killed by Shao Kahn, was a disguise by Shang Tsung. A battle ensued. Liu Kang once again has the sorcerer pinned down, but it wasn't until Quan Chi shot a skull from behind, stunning Liu Kang. Thanks to Quan Chi's ambush, Shang Tsung was able to get his revenge by snapping Kang's neck.

Liu Kang is dead. Shang Tsung consumed his soul. The deed is done.

With both Shao Kahn and Liu Kang gone, they returned to Outworld to begin their work on resurrecting the Dragon King's army, using the Soulnado made of the souls of conquered warriors connecting to the portal to the Heavens. If they succeed, they would have the means of conquering Outworld and eventually, Earthrealm. Raiden gathered Earth's heroes to inform them of the situation. Chris joined them after his contact with Sonya.

The time to act is now!

They must stop... this Deadly Alliance!


	6. Chapter 5: Sub-Zero

Love & War 2

Chapter 5: Sub-Zero

Two years ago, Kuai Liang, the new Sub-Zero, was transformed into a cyborg by the Lin Kuei. After Shao Kahn's defeat, he returned to the Lin Kuei to regain his humanity somehow.

Upon his arrival, Sektor took over as Grandmaster of the clan. Sub-Zero approaches him.

"Welcome back, Sub-Zero."

"So you are the Grandmaster?"

"My father was the Grandmaster," said Sektor. "he became obsolete."

"You killed him?"

"Enough questions!"

"Then I have no choice but to challenge you for the leadership of the clan."

"You are unfit to serve, let alone lead."

"Then accept my challenge!"

"So be it."

Two cyborgs battle. Just like in the subway, Sub-Zero floors Sektor.

"You may have your pathetic clan, Kuai Liang. Mark my words, your Lin Kuei will fall."

Sektor fled in defeat.

A year later, Sub-Zero went through the human restoration process. He was Kuai Liang once again.

Soon afterward, he held a tournament to recruit the best of the best. The winner of the tournament was a mysterious female possessing the same ice power just like Sub-Zero. "Who are you?"

"I am Frost."

"I am impressed. You possess the same form of cryomancy as me. I am Sub-Zero, your new sifu or "teacher"."

Under Sub-Zero's influence, Frost trained to harness her powers as well as her fighting prowess.

While Frost was practicing, Raiden appeared. "Sub-Zero, I request your audience."

"Lord Raiden."

"You have a new student, I see."

Raiden discovered Frost's ice abilities.

"This is Frost."

"I am impressed, Frost. You wish to join Sub-Zero on a mission to Outworld. Shang Tsung and Quan Chi has murdered Liu Kang. They are currently hosting a new tournament in Outworld. I already rallied the rest of Earth's warriors there now."

"I wish to join Sub-Zero on this quest," said Frost.

"You are too inexperienced, Frost. But I will conduct a quick test. If you pass, you may join him."

"Yes, Lord Raiden."

Frost and Raiden sparred with each other. Raiden was indeed impressed. After a while, Frost floors the thunder god.

"Well done, young one. Your journey begins."

They both took the portal to Outworld to combat the Deadly Alliance.


	7. Chapter 6: Wounded Heart

Love & War 2

Chapter 6: Wounded Heart

Chris traveled through Outworld after receiving reports from Sonya that a small town of Sun Do is currently under siege by the Black Dragon. To Chris, there can only be one person that comes to mind: Kano. Years ago, Kano murdered Chris' wife and daughter. He participated in the Mortal Kombat tournament to bring him to justice. He figured he'd get another chance to take him down.

He finally arrived at Sun Do. Suddenly he gets ambushed by Black Dragon members.

"it's been a long time, Chris." It was Kano. With Tremor and someone he thought he loved, Tanya.

"Tanya?"

"You seem surprised."

"What's going on?"

"What you need to know is that we have this town under our control for the Deadly Alliance," Kano said.

Chris couldn't believe that Tanya would side with the enemy.

"Chris, if you haven't learned from long ago, I get what I want."

"Tanya."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you're just not good enough."

"Jade was right about you."

"Tremor, kill him."

Before Tremor could strike, he was hit by a fireball. A young woman attacked Kano and Tanya. They were forced to retreat.

"Who are you?

"I am Li Mei. Why are you here?"

"I was sent here from Earthrealm."

"I see."

"What was the Black Dragon doing here?"

"They sabotaged my people, forced them to build a palace, one large enough to house the army of the Dragon King."

"The Dragon King?"

"Yes. Onaga. He was the former ruler of Outworld before Shao Kahn. In that age, Outworld was unified," Li Mei explains.

As Chris was taking this information in, he suddenly remembered the sex he had with Li Mei during his first journey in Outworld.

"Shao Kahn was his adviser, but poisoned the Dragon King and took Outworld for himself."

"By the way, I was impressed on how you handled yourself."

"I have Master Bo Rai' Cho to thank. What was the deal with you and Tanya?"

"We had a few flings.._'

"Wait. I remember you. We had sex long ago."

Chris was starting to break down after what Tanya just did. She betrayed him.

"I'm sorry for what Tanya did to you, but you should have known that she was a traitor and backstabber in the first place."

Li Mei is right. Tanya was working on the side of evil.

He contacts Sonya after leaving Sun Do.

"Chris. Report."

"Sun Do was under attack by the Black Dragon, including Tanya."

"Tanya? What is doing with Kano?"

"According to a young woman I spoke to named Li Mei, her townspeople were building a palace for the Deadly Alliance, one that is large to house a army."

"What army?"

"The army of Onaga, the Dragon King."

After the contact, Sonya searched for information about the Dragon King. To her surprise and horror, what Chris said was true. There was a ancient prophecy of the Onaga's return. It would appear that Shang Tsung and Quan Chi are fulfilling that prophecy. Things re taking a turn for the worst. The Deadly Alliance must be stopped!


	8. Chapter 7: Casualties of War

Love & War 2

Chapter 7: Casualties Of War

It wasn't long until Earth's heroes ready to deal with the Deadly Alliance. Before, Jax was in hot pursuit of a man responsible for destroying their agency. His name was Hsu Hao. He is a member of the Red Dragon clan, a more disciplinary clan that rivals the Black Dragon. Hsu Hao was sent to join the Special Forces in their effort to eliminate the Black Dragon as a informant until further notice. That was when he destroyed the agency with a explosive, and with it, their means of traveling to Outworld. Jax encountered Hsu Hao and ripped his cybernetic heart from his chest.

Sub-Zero and Frost were traveling through Outworld. Unknown to him, Frost's real reason for joining him was to become the Grandmaster herself. Raiden told her she was too inexperienced. Frost took exception to it and stole Sub-Zero Dragon Medallion, a Medallion that amplifies the ice powers tenfold. When Frost took hold of it, it consumed her, freezing her entirely. Sub-Zero trekked through Outworld for a suitable place to bury her. He soon discovered that he and Frost were descendants of the Cryomancers, an ancient race of people possessing the element of cold. Sub-Zero placed Frost on a sarcophagus and left, donning a new armor of his newly discovered heritage.

Meanwhile, the rest of Earth's heroes, including Kitana, were bested by Tarkatan warriors. Sonya & Johnny survived once again. They are now searching for Chris, who is lost somewhere without direction.

Cyrax had long ago joined the Special Forces after leaving the Lin Kuei. He was tasked to discover any suspicious activity concerning the Deadly Alliance. He encountered a vampire woman named Nitara. She asked him to locate a orb that has bound her realm with Outworld for centuries. They located the deep in the depths of the Lava Shrine, where the Great Dragon Egg was located. Cyrax was successful in retrieving the orb. As reward, Cyrax was sent back to Earthrealm.

Li Mei thought she won the tournament, but Shang Tsung and Quan Chi revealed to her that her soul was the last that they need to fully complete the resurrection of the Dragon King's army. That is until Master Bo Rai' Cho saved her.

Scorpion continued to pursue Quan Chi. It was revealed that the sorcerer was in fact responsible for the death of his family and clan. But the two oni, Drahmin and Moloch who were also left behind by Quan Chi, overpowered the spectre. They took him to the Soulnado and threw him in. He would've been ripped apart had he not been able to descend to the Heavens. The Elder Gods made him a Champion with one mission, to prevent the Dragon King from merging the realms.

Reptile entered the Lava Shrine, smelling the scent of magic. He could tell Cyrax and Nitara had been there recently. He then discovered the Great Dragon Egg. To his surprise, it was beginning to hatch. Abeam of energy struck Reptile, twisting and transforming him. The prophecy has been fulfilled. The Dragon King returns!

There was a fire elemental named Blaze. He was created by Delia, a powerful sorceress from Edenia. He was sent on a quest to monitor the realms. He was captured and imprisoned at the Lava Shrine by the Dragon King's holy men and must watch over the great Dragon Egg until it hatches. Since it hatched and the Dragon King is now awakened, Blaze was finally free to continue his quest.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

With the Dragon King's return, something big is about to go down. War will break out and the realms are in serious trouble...


	9. Chapter 8: Raiden's Sacrifice

Love & War 2

Chapter 8: Raiden's Sacrifice

Meanwhile, since Earth's warriors were unsuccessful in their attempt to combat the Deadly Alliance, Raiden was the only left. A grueling battle between Raiden and Shang Tsung and Quan Chi at the new palace. The battle was intense, projectiles thrown everywhere! Even though Raiden had the advantage, it was Shang Tsung who took one of the souls from the soulnado and fired it at Raiden. The combined effort of the two sorcerers were too much for Raiden as he lifted off the ground, and a giant snaked made of fire finished him off.

Raiden was defeated...

The Deadly Alliance... had won...

Their victory was short-lived, as Shang Tsung looked at Quan Chi's amulet, consumed by his lust for power. The Deadly Alliance was no more.

The sorcerers fight. It was a short but battle but in the end, Quan Chi won the struggle and picked up Shang Tsung by his neck.

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard from the palace entrance. The sorcerers looked on and what they saw shocked them both.

It was Onaga, former emperor of Outworld, the Dragon King!

"No! It cannot be!" Quan Chi said.

Onaga has returned to reclaim his throne and impose his dominance. Death awaited those who stood in his way. Quan Chi fired the first shot, but realized his Black Arts are useless against him. Shang Tsung awoke and joined him, combining their energies, but again, it was not enough. Raiden awoke from his defeat, seeing the sorcerers struggle. He allied with both to stop Onaga's advances. Raiden realized that neither his lightning or the sorcerers powers were too weak to stop him!

Onaga was getting close! Time was running out! Raiden began creating a godlike essence as his last resort...

One more strike...

One more chance...

One last second...

Raiden unleased the blast...

And then... a huge explosion can be heard everywhere. Raiden's sacrifice... was in vain.

The blast destroyed the palace, killed both Shang Tsung and Quan Chi as well as himself, but it had little effect on Onaga. And now he has Quan Chi's amulet, the only tool he needed to shape the realms as he sees fit. Earth's heroes are in serious trouble, villains who were ally with Onaga will soon learn the consequences. As for Chris, after seeing the explosion, as well as Onaga, his heart jumped. He got in contact with Sonya.

"Sonya! Sonya, are you there?"

"Chris! We're looking for you. Where are you?"

"Right where I shouldn't be..."

Not only does he see Onaga, he also saw Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax and Kitana...as Revenants!

"Did you see the explosion?" He asked Sonya.

"I did. What happened?"

"The Dragon King has returned, alongside him is Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax and Kitana."

"But they're dead."

"Not anymore. They have returned as Revenants."

"On no..."

"You!"

Chris was startled by a female voice...


	10. Chapter 9: A New Alliance

Love & War 2

Chapter 9: A New Alliance

It was Jade, along with her is Queen Sindel.

"Jade."

"Chris. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. For now."

Sindel says, "The sorcerers are dead."

"Both of them?"

"I've seen it," Jade said.

"You were there?"

"Onaga."

"I fear this happen," said Sindel.

Chris brought in more bad news. "Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax and Kitana have returned as well, as Revenants."

"My daughter..."

"My best friend..."

"Are there any more survivors?"

"Sonya and Johnny Cage."

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to free Kitana and the others somehow."

"Chris, we need you to join us. See if there are any more allies that can help us."

"I'd be honored, Your Highness."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the others, but Jade begins developing a new love interest in Chris. After that, they search for new allies and form a insurgency against the Dragon King.


	11. Chapter 10: A New Love

Love & War 2

Chapter 10: A New Love

Chris, Sindel and Jade begin their journey to find allies throughout Outworld. They arrived at Sun Do.

"Excuse me, sir, but is Li Mei around?"

"Chris." Li Mei ran up to him.

"Who are they?"

"This is Jade and Queen Sindel of Edenia."

"I'm honored to meet you, Your Highness. I am Li Mei."

Jade says, "Are you able to fight?"

"I was trained by Master Bo Rai' Cho."

"Is he around?"

"Follow me."

They went to Bo Rai' Cho's dojo. Chris knocked on the door.

"Chris! It is good to see you again."

"An honor, master. We have a situation..."

"Did you hear that explosion earlier?"

"That's why we're here. We're looking for new allies."

"What is going on?"

Sindel answered, "The Dragon King has returned."

Bo Rai' Cho feared for the worst. He knew one day the Dragon King would return one day. He didn't think it would be today.

As they trekked to fight more allies, Li Mei asked Chris, "How are you feeling after what Tanya did to you?"

Jade's eyes light up when Li Mei mentioned Tanya's name.

"Did you say Tanya?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I cannot believe that treacherous bitch!"

Chris added, "You were right, Jade. Long ago you told me to be careful. I've been a damn fool."

"Chris, I'm sorry that Tanya betrayed you, but..."

"I'm so sorry, Jade. I should've listened to you."

Bo Rai' Cho intervened, "Perhaps Jade has a interest in you."

"I do. I just can't believe that ungrateful whore would hurt you like that."

Sindel spoke, "Rumor has it that she has sided with Onaga."

"Chris, have you heard from Lord Raiden?" Bo asked.

"No. I haven't seen him in the last few days."

Chris held Jade's hand.

After what seemed like hours, Bo Rai Cho decided to set up camp at the Living Forest. The living trees seem to be idle and quiet. They had dinner by the campfire and discussed how to stop the Dragon King. Jade was sitting on Chris' lap.

Later that night, everyone returned to Sun Do and each got places for the night. As everyone slept, Jade paid Chris a visit.

"Chris?"

"Jade."

Jade placed her fingers on his lips... and kissed him.

Chris caressed her body. She began stripping naked. She got under the covers with him and kissed him again. He got on top of her. They kissed deep as he slid his hard cock into her vagina. Jade says, "Chris, let me be the only woman you need. If Tanya can't handle a real man, then I will. I want to love you, Chris. Remember we made love years ago?"

"Yeah."

"Take me, Chris. Love me."

He started slow, savoring the feeling of being inside Jade. He pumped deep. As he was thrusting into her, he said to her, "I love you, Jade."

"I love you, too, Chris. Don't stop, baby!"

He kept pumping hard into her. He slowed down to touch her breasts. Jade's breasts were so soft and just right. He massaged her thighs, making her breath hard. He continued thrusting into her vagina. He's going to explode soon. Jade wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep. He slowed down, ready to come.

"Come inside me, baby."

He did. He spilled his seed deep into her. They kissed. Jade climbed on top. Chris held her hips as she moved back and forth. His hands on her thighs. Jade rode him, keeping him deep. She bounced on him hard. He rose up to kiss her and caressed her ass. He massaged her breasts again. He pumped with her. He licked her tits.

Chris laid back down as Jade continued giving Chris real love, something he thought he had with Tanya. Jade, however, wanted to heal Chris' broken heart. She seems to be the right woman to do it. She could sense him coming again. She slowed down to deeply kiss him. He shot his seed deep in her again.

They cuddled together. Chris felt happy again, but this time, with the voluptuous Jade. He also knows that the realms are in danger. With a new alliance and a new love by his side, he's somewhat confident that Onaga can be stopped.

Somehow...

Someway...


	12. Chapter 11: The Insurgency

Love & War 2

Chapter 11: The Insurgency

The following morning, Chris, Jade, Bo Rai Cho, Sindel and Li Mei had breakfast. They continued their trek to seek more allies. Chris found two warriors, one of them was stunned while the other sliced the attacker in half. Chris now regrets having breakfast but held it together ass they approach the two warriors.

"Excuse me..."

The swordsman points his katana at Chris' throat. "Do you work for Onaga?"

"No. We are forming an insurgency against him."

"Wait, I remember you. You are Chris from the Homefront Warriors."

"Retired."

"Jade recognizes the other warrior. "Sub-Zero?"

"Jade. What is this?"

Chris finally meets Sub-Zero for the first time. "Sub-Zero, I'm Chris from Earthrealm. Who is this warrior that was cut down?"

"His name is Hotaru (Japanese for firefly). He went after me for killing many Tarkatan warriors led by Baraka."

"Sub-Zero and I had formed a temporary alliance."

Li Mei asked, "Sorry to intervene, but where's Empress Mileena in all this?"

Everyone forgot about Mileena. Chris said, "Mileena! She must be at her throne."

The swordsman Kenshi says, "I'm not sure if I can trust Mileena."

Sindel says, "She may have been created by Shang Tsung to duplicate Kitana, but we formed a peace treaty, which Onaga clearly broke. We need to get to her."

"Let's just hope she is still alive," Chris said.


	13. Chapter 12: Empress At War

Love & War 2

Chapter 12: Empress At War

The Insurgency took a quick portal to Mileena's throne room. "Ladies first," Chris said.

"Such a gentleman," Jade and Li Mei said.

As they arrived, Mileena was already at war against the Tarkatan army. They joined in and quickly subdued them one by one.

With the throne room now cleared, Mileena immediately joins the Insurgency and thanked them for their aid and says, "It is time to end this right now!"

"You're talking my language, Mileena," Chris said.

"Come, more will be arriving soon."

They left the throne room. Chris immediately saw Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade on the scene.

"Chris, thank god you're okay!" Sonya exclaimed

"This shit is crazy, man! How can we stop the Dragon King?" asked Cage.

"I'm not sure, but we got the Tarkatans to worry about."

"Leave Baraka to me," said Mileena. "He thinks I betrayed him by posing as Kitana, but I became a Empress because I knew this would happen!" Mileena began breaking down.

"Mileena, we knew this would happen as well. That's why we planned this in case of another threat. We will end this, or die trying!"

With the Insurgency now complete, it's time to stop the Dragon King!


	14. Chapter 13: Back In Action

Love & War 2

Chapter 13: Back In Action

The Insurgency consisting of Chris, Jade, Queen Sindel, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Sub-Zero, Mileena, Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei, are ready to face the Dragon King, but first, they must get through the Tarkatans. Each faction stepping towards each other 200 yards away.

"Whenever you're ready, Chris! We got this!" said Sonya.

The Tarkatans charge.

"UNLEASH HELL!" Chris announced as they charge as well!

And here we go! Although the Insurgency was outnumbered, they downed as many as they could. Chris countered an attack from Tarkatan and ripped his jaws vertically, reached into him and pulled out his guts, then kicked him away. Sonya and Cage were handling their business against several with Sonya using her legs to split one in two, while Cage punched oneof them in the balls so hard, his eyeballs popped out. "Oh, no I didn't!" Uh yes, you did. Sindel caused some Tarkatan heads to explode with scream and used her hair to cut them in half. Bo Rai Cho and Li Mei were putting in work as well, with Li Mei got the opening she needed and punched the Tarkatan so many times so fast. She finally stopped and the Tarkatan exploded in a million pieces while Bo Rai Cho shoved his Bartitsu stick down one's throat. Two was coming up from behind, but luckily Bo had a nice breakfast courtesy of Chris. He blew a big fart at both of them, stunning them. He then finished them off by tossing a lit match, burning them alive. Mileena was having a time of her life by feasting on them and stabbing them with her sais rapidly. Jade had no trouble at all dealing with a few of her own, but then she saw Chris surrounded. Jade came to his aid and spun around like a tornado, cutting each and every one of them. Chris felt a chill when Sub-Zero and Kenshi slew as many of them of them as they could. After what seems like hours, they finally cleansed Outworld of Tarkatan vermin.

Exhausted but never out, the Insurgency has won. Unlikely allies have learned that they do quite well despite their differences. Jade gives Chris a kiss and received a big round of applause, but now is not the time to celebrate.


	15. Chapter 14: Revenants Engage

Love & War 2

Chapter 14: Revenants Engage

After their hard-fought battle with the Tarkatans, they arrived at the Dragon King's throne room, but no sign of Onaga. Instead, Chris sees someone he never thought he'd see: The Fallen Elder God, Shinnok!

"You!" Chris exclaimed.

"So, I finally meet the man who defeated Shao Khan twice. I must say I am impressed," Shinnok said.

"Why are you here?" Sindel asked.

"Allow me to explain: When you defeated Shao Kahn years ago, I waged war with Earthrealm, knowing you would partake in the struggle. But I recall you being removed from battle by my general, Reiko."

"I remember Reiko. He put me in a coma for over a year. It caused me to retire from service."

"And how does it feel to be removed form your obligation to protect Earthrealm?"

"You really think I backed out on my obligation? You're sadly mistaken!"

"What about your former allies?"

Shinnok introduces Jax, Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Kitana, the Revenants.

"Were you supposed to watch over them as well?" Shinnok asked, mocking him.

"You mock me, Shinnok?"

A clash of lightning appears. It was Raiden, but he looks dark.

"Raiden..."

"Raiden cannot help you, infidel! I discovered his godlike essence in an vain attempt to destroy Onaga. As a result, he is mine to control, just like them. Kill them!"

Chris and the Insurgency did battle with the Revenants. Chris battled Liu Kang. "Liu, this is not you. You are the Champion of Mortal Kombat!"

"The title YOU stole from me!"

"Titles mean nothing to me!"

'ENOUGH! DIE!"

Liu Kang fired a solar flare at Chris, but he dodged it.

Sindel and Jade fought Kitana. Bo Rai Cho battles Kung Lao.

"Here to inspect my hat?" Kung Lao asked.

"Pass it here, and I'll relieve myself in it!" Bo exclaimed.

"Do it and die!"

Li Mei tries her hand at Shinnok. Sub-Zero fights Raiden.

"You attack me, Thunder God?" asked Sub-Zero.

"It pains me to kombat you," said Raiden.

"The cold will numb your pain."

During the battle, a huge gust of wind was coming from the top of the throne room. Ladies and gentlemen, the God of Wind, Fujin!

"Raiden!"

"You interfere, Fujin? I expect much better from you."

"Your corruption dishonors you! I have no choice but to put you down!" 

"So be it!"

The two gods battle each other. A portal opened and a young woman appeared.

"SAREENA!" Shinnok shouted."

Sareena charges at Shinnok.

Chris successful defeated Liu Kang.

After a long while, a monstrous scream is heard.

 _ **"ENOUGH!**_

The Dragon King has arrived!


	16. Chapter 15: The Dragon King's Fall

Love & War 2

Chapter 15: The Dragon King's Fall

Onaga cleared the stage by a huge gust of wind, blowing everyone away.

 _ **"YOU FOOLS!"**_ screamed Onaga. Shinnok and the Revenants fled the scene.

"Onaga," Sindel said.

Onaga's turned his attention to Chris. A few moments later, Nightwolf and Ermac arrived, late for the party.

 _"I have heard much about you, Chris. You defeated my advisor and most hated enemy, Shao Kahn. He stole Outworld from me. And thanks to you, I have reclaimed my throne and will destroy you all!"_

 _"_ **You are not the real Dragon King,"** said Ermac. **"You were resurrected by Reptile!"**

Everyone was shocked at what Ermac had revealed.

"What he says is the truth," said Nightwolf.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_

Onaga blew everyone away again, leaving Chris fearing for his life.

 _"I can sense your fear, Chris. You will need more than skill to defeat me! DIE!"_

This will be THE toughest battle Chris will ever partake in. Completely at a disadvantage, Onaga began his attack, starting with his dragon's breath, which Chris dodges. Onaga jumps and lands on the ground with both feet, staggering Chris.

 _"PATHETIC!"_

Onaga took sadistic pleasure in unleashing several Tarkatans on Chris. This has gone from bad to worse. Chris tried to attack them, but was unable to gain the advantage. One Tarkatan was ready to finish him off, but suddenly, the Tarkatans were burned alive. Chris saw the source.

"SCORPION!"

"The last you'd expect to meet. You look terrible, Chris. You haven't aged well."

 _ **"I'LL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!"**_

Onaga tried to stomp Scorpion, but his quick reflexes were enough for the attack to miss.

While Scorpion was keeping Onaga occupied, Chris tried again to assault him with a jump kick to the face, leaving him stunned for a while. Scorpion teleported Chris to one of the pillars.

"Scorpion, what are you doing here?"

"I was chosen by the Elder Gods as their champion to destroy the Dragon King."

"Stay out of this. This isn't your fight."

"I cannot allow you to fight alone. I understand you formed an Insurgency. I've been watching you in your war against the Tarkatans."

"What about your revenge against Quan Chi?"

"I witnessed Raiden's death as well as Shang Tsung and Quan Chi, but Quan Chi lives."

"How?"

"Shinnok remade him. I wanted revenge, but Sub-Zero was not the one who murdered my family and clan. I could not bring myself to kill him too. I felt so bad, I decided to protect him, even if I could not..."

"Scorpion."

"The thought of Quan Chi committing this heinous crime has haunted me to this day. But every time I search for him, I saw my wife and child staring back at me!"

Onaga was on a rampage against the Insurgency.

"We're almost out of time, Chris. Here is a present from the Shirai Ryu: I"LL STOP HIM FROM MOVING!"

Scorpion takes off towards Onaga.

While the others were struggling, Scorpion drilled himself through Onaga, much to their surprise.

"He did it."

But Onaga wasn't ready to surrender. Chris stepped out.

Onaga sees him and roared!

With Onaga weakened, the battle continued. Chris dodged every attack Onaga threw at him, and he countered with a powerful kick to the face. Onaga tried to swing at him with a backhand, but Chris clang to the arm and with all his strength, he ripped the arm off. He tossed the severed arm at Onaga's head. It was the final hit. Onaga looked around and finds himself covered in flames. With his final scream, Onaga exploded. His helmet, destroyed

The Dragon King is dead!

Chris, completely exhausted, dropped to one knee. The war... is over.

The Insurgency emerged, surrounding him. Scorpion appeared before him.

He bowed to him. Chris bowed back in respect.

"Once again, you have saved the realms. You have the respect of myself and the Shirai Ryu."

Scorpion removed his mask. He was... human again.

"Scorpion?"

"I am Scorpion no longer, Chris. I am Hanzo Hasashi. Scorpion was the codename given to me by my Grandmaster."

"I can see why."

With a firm handshake, everyone gave a big round of applause. jade approaches Chris.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, for what it's worth. However, I feel there's some unfinished business to attend to."

Jade thought about what Chris said and one name came to mind. "Tanya!"

"She betrayed Edenia, and us, as well."

he caressed Jade's face. "You have my blessing to kill her, make her suffer for what she's done."

Jade removed her to reveal her beautiful smile. "Thank you, Chris. I love you." She kisses him.

"Come! Let's get out of here. We've got unfinished business."


	17. Chapter 16: Out For Blood

Love & War 2

Chapter 16: Out For Blood

With Chris' support and blessing, Jade remained in Outworld now recovering from the war, she's now ready to finish Tanya.

"Looking for me?" It was Tanya emerging from the shadows.

"Onaga is dead. Outworld is once again free."

"And you think you could love Chris better than me?"

"You broke his heart, and more importantly, you betrayed our home. You will pay for these with your life!"

"Only fools stand in my way."

The battle began. Both of them didn't get any clear advantage over the other. However, Chris' love for Jade made her stronger. She connected with her Eclipse Kick (The same kick Johnny Cage has until UMK3 where Jade debuted). Tanya tried her fireball. Foolish mistake. Jade activated her Shadow Flash that protects her from projectile assaults and allows her to make her opponents pay for being so careless. Tanya got the worst of it. After a heated battle, Jade is ready to finish Tanya.

"Jade, please. Us Edenians shouldn't fight each other."

"You should've never betrayed us!"

"I loved Chris! Please...! It's no use, Tanya. You're done!

"Chris wants you dead as well. Farewell, Traitor!"

Jade prepares her pole, aiming it at Tanya's head. She threw it, impaling both sides. As Tanya made her last scream, Jade somersaults over her, grabbing the pole and flipped Tanya over her, taking the head clean off and does her UMK3 win pose. Let any fool who betrays Edenia, Earthrealm and Outworld beware!


	18. Chapter 17: Living Legend

Love & War 2

Chapter 17: Living Legend

Chris and the Insurgency arrived in Earthrealm at the Homefront Warriors HQ. He was decorated for once again saving Earthrealm. Jade was there in green evening dress. One of the military officials asked him to return to service. He obligated to protect Earthrealm and once again become Commander of the Homefront Warriors.

After hours of celebrating, Chris and Jade made plans for the rest of the night. The celebration ended. Chris and Jade thanked everyone for their efforts of saving the realms. Chris got a new Humvee courtesy of his Warriors. They drove away, their celebration is about to begin. Chris Saved the realms yet again, but he knows there's work to be done. For now, Chris is not just a champion of Mortal Kombat, but a living legend.


	19. Chapter 18: A Hot Getaway With Jade

Love & War 2

Chapter 18: A Hot Getaway With Jade

Chris and Jade went out to the beach for a hot getaway. Jade wore her green bikini. She lays next to him.

"You ok, Jade?"

"Yeah, but I can't help but wonder how we could remove the revenant spell from Kitana and the others."

"We will find a way. I know Kitana is your best friend and I know what it's like to lose someone. But we will find a way."

Jade moved in to kiss him. "You can touch me anywhere you want. You're my hero, and you don't have to worry about Tanya. I'm the only woman you need."

Chris caresses her thighs.

"You really know how to touch me, do you?"

"You're a amazing woman, Jade."

He kissed down her body, massaging her breasts. He then takes her bikini bottom off and licked her vagina.

"Oh, Chris..." She moaned under her breath.

Chris got on top of Jade. "Take me, Chris."

He kisses her and enters her vagina. He was gentle as can be.

He started real slow. He never wanted to hurt Jade. In fact, he never did. Jade is never the kind of woman to take advantage of a man the way Tanya did when she had sex. He went deep into Jade.

"You belong inside me, Chris. Don't forget. Fuck me baby. Please."

He pumped deep. He licked her tits. His hands roamed everywhere, her breasts, thighs, face and even that ass.

He was careful enough with his thrusts. "You feel so good inside me. I don't want this to end. I know Tanya said that to you when you fucked her, but I mean it, baby. Harder, baby!"

He fucked Jade harder.

"Your pussy is so good."

He massaged her breasts. He pumped faster.

He slowed down and kisses her.

Jade's orgasm was rapidly. Chris' too.

"I'm coming, Jade."

"Come inside me, lover.

He spilled his seed in to Jade pussy. "I love you, jade."

"I love you too. baby. Did you know that people sometimes see me as a stripper with my pole?"

"Yea."

"Come with me to Edenia, and I will show you how hot my stripper dance can be. and I own that pole." ;)


	20. Chapter 19: I'm In Love With A Stripper

Love & War 2

Chapter 19: I'm In Love With A Stripper

Jade took Chris to Edenia. They headed to the palace and up to her bedroom. Jade switched on to her MK9 outfit. Jade sat Chris down slowly on her bed. She takes her pole and says, "Let me show a sexier side of me."

She extended the pole and stood it on the floor. She performs some amazing stripper moves, sliding down and spinning. She does her step forward and looking right at him with her ass back to him. Chris was amazed of how Jade utilizes her pole. He wanted her more than ever.

She even licks her lips as she moves up and down, making him hard, exactly how she wants it!

After she was done, she sits next to him and kisses him.

"You're incredible," said Chris, caught up in Jade's stunning beauty. She gives Chris her pole and says, "What did you think?"

He was speechless. This woman got him feeling some type of way, in a good way.

She giggled and began stripping naked slowly and sensually. Her figure is so well-toned, perfectly round breasts, luscious thighs, a body that makes every man act like idiots to get with her, and on top of that, she puts the "ASS" in assassin!

It was that apparent to Chris that Jade was indeed the perfect woman. She didn't become Edenia's esteemed bodyguard and freedom fighter just by looking good for nothing.

She lays down and says, "Use the pole to go down on me, baby."

He used the pole from her lips, which she uses her tongue to lick it, he continues slowly slide the pole between her breasts, down her body and between her thighs. Chris had to be careful not to extend it into her vagina.

"Don't worry, baby. Only I can extend it."

With that assurance, he slid the pole into her vagina. He carefully moved in and out in her. Jade moaned quietly. As he moved it in her he licked her tits, she moaned a little loud. He licked down her body. He removed her pole to lick her clit, which caused her to moan loud. She played with her breasts. He licked deep, rubbing her body. He kept assaulting her clit with his tongue. Jade's orgasm was nearing. "I'M COMING, BABY!"

She came hard. Chris cleaned her up. "My god, that was awesome!. Lay down, baby."

She takes his pants off, revealing his hard member. "You were hard all along. I guess my dance moves turned you on, did they?"

Chris nodded yes, still speechless. He was about to get his cock worked good, starting with Jade slowly licking around it, kissing, loving it. Her lips were all around it. And then... she slid it in her mouth. She slowly sucked it. Chris closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Jade's work on him. She worked him good by deep throating. Jade wanted to please him the best way she knows how. After a few minutes, she lays next to him and lays her thigh on him. "Chris?"

"Yes, baby."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

She gets on top and kisses him. "Get ready, baby. I will show you how a real woman loves her man."

She reaches for his cock and teased it with her pussy entrance.

She moaned when his tip touched her clit. Then the tip went in. And the rest of it followed. Jade took him in her slowly. She leans in to kiss him. His hands roamed her thighs as she starts moving back and forth slowly. He looked down. All he could see was her vagina completely swallowing him. He held her hips as she rode him slowly. He closed his eyes, knowing that this amazing woman takes his cock deeper. She bounced lightly. He palmed her breasts. He rises up to kiss her as she rode him steadily. He kissed her tits and licked around her breasts. he rubbed her body as well. She stopped and whispered in his ear: I want you to take my ass, sweety."

He got behind her and gently entered her ass. He immediately went deep, careful not to hurt her. He thrusted in her ass very gently and steadily. She rose up and places Chris' hands on her breasts as he pumped deep. "So good, baby."

He massaged that ass. He kissed her neck as his hands were full on her breasts. Jade moaned as he gave her ass a nice amount of love. A few minutes later. Jade laid down with her legs open. Chris got on top of her. "Chris?"

"Yes, Jade."

"Do you enjoy having sex with me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Now that I have you, just remember one thing: You will never, ever, feel unloved and hurt ever again. And I,..." She takes his cock and allows him to slide into her vagina. "...ask of you to never stop having sex with me. I'm yours, Chris. Remember that."

He went slow and deep into her. They locked lips as he pumped hard into her. "I have shown you what kind of woman I am. Don't be afraid to fuck me hard , baby." Jade moaned loud as Chris fucks Jade. He is grateful to finally find real love. He never wanted to leave Jade's amazing vagina. And she knows this. He wanted to come, but not yet. He wants to enjoy her as long as he can. "Ravage me, baby." He rubbed her body, breasts, thighs, everywhere. Jade wrapped her thighs around him, keeping him deep. He fucked her faster, making Jade moan louder. "OH, YES, BABY! MY PUSSY IS YOURS!"He truly owns Jade's pussy. He's getting close. "I'm about to come, Jade."

His seed is about to blast and Jade knows it, but she kept him deep.

"Come, Chris. Come deep in my pussy. Ah, baby. Come inside me, my love!"

Chris moaned with a few more thrusts and finally spilled his seed deep into Jade's vagina.

They locked lips.

"My god, that was incredible, baby."

I guess it's safe for me to say, that I'm in love with a stripper."

"Not just a stripper, your stripper. I told you, Chris. You just had the most amazing sex with a real woman underneath you. How do you feel?"

"So happy."

Jade smiled. She succeeded in showing him a sexier side of her.

"I just want you to be happy. You deserve a woman who would love you, not backstab you. I love you, Chris."

"I love you, too, Jade."

They cuddle after a incredible night, not just this night, but in all nights, especially when you have a beautiful woman at your side. And for Chris, with the gorgeous woman like Jade, he couldn't be more happier. And that's just real.

 _ **THE END**_

AUTHOR'S FINAL NOTE

Wow, a Love & War sequel complete. I'm so happy of the way it turned out. However, Quan Chi and the Revenants and still on the loose. Chris finally finds real love with Jade. How will they be able to bring the fallen heroes back? It will all be revealed in my next story. Get ready for Love & War 3 coming in two weeks. Thank you for checking out my stories and big shout out to alreadydoubted for big time support and anyone who favorited and followed. This is your boy, CW2K. I'm out.


End file.
